Angel and Devil
by Sentimental Aquamarine
Summary: Dia itu devil dan sebaiknya kau jangan berdekatan dengannya, atau kau hanya akan bernasib sama dengan gadis-gadis itu. Dicampakkan. "Dari awal aku sudah katakan, bahwa kau adalah mainanku. Kenapa kau bertanya lagi?" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, airmatanya mengalir semakin deras. "Brengsek! Aku benar-benar membencimu, Sasuke!"


**Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gender bender, OOC, Typos, Alur kecepatan dan lainnya**

**Summary : Dia itu devil dan sebaiknya kau jangan berdekatan dengannya, atau kau hanya akan bernasib sama dengan gadis-gadis itu. Dicampakkan. "Dari awal aku sudah katakan, bahwa kau adalah mainanku. Kenapa kau bertanya lagi?" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, airmatanya mengalir semakin deras. "Brengsek! Aku benar-benar membencimu, Sasuke!"**

**Angel and Devil**

**By **

**Sentimental Aquamarine**

Jam pulang sekolah sudah dimulai sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Berhubung hari ini adalah hari Selasa yang artinya adalah jadwal piket Naruto. Gadis pirang bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu sedang membersihkan kelas bersama dengan siswa lain yang juga memiliki jadwal piket yang sama dengannya.

"Naruto, tolong bersihkan penghapus papan tulis itu." kata Sakura yang merupakan sahabat baik dari putri tunggal keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki tersebut.

"Baik." seru Naruto seraya berjalan menuju depan kelas. Gadis itu meraih penghapus yang dimaksud oleh Sakura kemudian menuju kearah jendela untuk membersihkan penghapus itu.

Mungkin terlalu asyik membersihkan penghapus, Naruto tidak menyadari jika ada beberapa siswa yang sedang berjongkok dibawah jendela kelasnya.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini, huh?!" tanya seorang anak laki-laki seraya bangkit dari posisinya dan membersihkan debu kapur yang menempel di seragam sekolahnya.

Ketiga anak laki-laki itu menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Naruto yang menatap ketiga siswa itu dengan takut. "Jadi kau yang melakukannya?" tanya siswa berambut spike.

"B-bukan aku." ucap Naruto tergagap

"Jangan bohong! Jelas-jelas kau memegang penghapus." kata siswa bertampang menyeramkan dengan banyak tindikan di wajahnya.

Dengan cepat Naruto melempar penghapus yang dipegangnya kesembarang arah. "Tamatlah riwayatmu!" ucap siswa berambut spike sambil memandang sinis Naruto dan mengajak kedua temannya untuk menghampiri Naruto.

"Bagaimana ini Sakura?" tanya Naruto panik. "Aku harus kabur!" teriak Naruto seraya berlari menuju mejanya dan menyambar tas kemudian kabur lewat pintu belakang sekolah yang mengarah langsung ke jalanan.

Naruto berhasil keluar dari sekolah tapi dia masih tdikejar-kejar oleh ketiga siswa itu.

"Hei! Tunggu!"

"Berhenti kau gadis kurang ajar!"

"Aku akan memberimu pelajaran!"

Naruto benar-benar ketakutan sekarang, dia tak tahu mau lari kemana lagi. Lalu dia melihat semak-semak dan gadis itu berlari kencang kearah semak-semak itu. Namun, sial bagi Naruto ternyata ada orang lain yang sedang tertidur dibalik semak-semak itu dan tanpa sengaja, gadis itu menginjak tangan seseorang yang tengah tertidur itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya pemuda berambut raven itu pada Naruto.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja, kupikir tidak ada orang." ucap Naruto panik. "Tolong aku! Aku sedang dalam masalah. Tolonglah, aku akan melakukan apa saja, jika kau mau menolongku."

"Apa saja?" ulang pemuda itu.

"Ya, apa saja. Asalkan kau mau menolongku. Ada yang mengejarku, jadi tolong aku." pinta Naruto sembari menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya dan memasang puppy eyes no jutsu miliknya.

"Baiklah." ucap pemuda raven yang Naruto tak tahu siapa namanya itu.

Ketiga siswa yang masih mengejar Naruto itu akhirnya menemukan incaran mereka sedang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak, tapi tunggu dulu sejak kapan gadis yang mereka kejar bersama orang lain.

"Shit! Bukankah itu Sasuke?"

"Ya, itu Sasuke."

"Sejak kapan dia bersama gadis itu?"

"Entahlah, sebaiknya kita pergi saja. Dia bukan lawan yang mudah untuk kita."

"Kau benar. Ayo kita pergi."

"Kalian takut pada bocah tengik sepertinya itu? Dasar pengecut!" ucap siswa berambut spike lalu meludah kesembarang arah.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa dia. Jangan cari masalah dengannya."

"Cih! Hei, kau! Serahkan gadis itu pada kami. Kami punya urusan dengannya." teriak siswa itu.

"Sekarang dia adalah mainanku dan tak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya." ucap Sasuke dingin namun mematikan. "Jika kalian masih berani menyentuhnya walau sehelai rambut saja, kupastikan kalian tak akan melihat matahari besok." lanjut Sasuke lagi.

"Kau mengancamku, huh?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita pergi. Kau tak akan menang jika melawannya."

Ketiga siswa itu pergi, sedangkan Naruto tampak bingung dengan perkataan pemuda raven tersebut beberapa saat yang lalu. Mainan? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Sekarang mereka sudah pergi." ujar Sasuke datar seraya berbalik mengahadap Naruto.

"A-ano, apa mak-sudmu mengatakan bahwa aku ini mainanmu?" tanya Naruto

Sasuke menatap Naruto dalam diam. Seketika Naruto meresa napasnya tercekat, tatapan Sasuke begitu dingin dan menusuk. "Kau tidak mengerti?" tanya Sasuke. "Kau itu mainanku dan selamanya akan menjadi mainanku." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Apa? Seenaknya saja kau! Aku tidak mau" tolak Naruto.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak, karena kau sudah berjanji padaku." ucap Sasuke datar dan kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto mematung seperti es, menyesali kebodohannya yang berjanji tanpa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Ini sama saja aku keluar dari lubang buaya dan masuk ke kandang singa, pikir Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu sejak kejadian itu, Naruto dan Sasuke sering terlihat bersama. Dimana ada Naruto pasti ada Sasuke dan begitu pula sebaiknya. Itulah yang membuat teman-teman Naruto menjadi heran dan bertanya pada gadis pirang itu.

"Naruto, sebenarnya kau ada hubungan apa dengan Sasuke? Apa kalian berpacaran? Kau tidak tahu siapa dia?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

"Dia adalah cowok tertampan di sekolah ini, buktinya ada anak kelas satu yang hanya dipandang Sasuke langsung pingsan dan dia juga jago berkelahi." jawab Ino dengan hati berbunga-bunga, membayangkan dia sedang dinner dengan Sasuke.

"Bukan itu maksudku, pig!" bentak Sakura seraya menjitak kepala Ino.

"Dia disebut Devil" jawab Hinata dan yang lain menganguk setuju.

"Apa? Devil?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Ya, dia itu iblis. Kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, Naruto." saran Tenten

Naruto terdiam, ingat dengan kata-kata Sasuke tempo hari.

_"Kau tidak mengerti?" tanya Sasuke. "Kau itu mainanku dan selamanya akan menjadi mainanku." lanjut Sasuke._

Naruto menatap keluar jendela, keempat temannya yang lain sudah kembali ke meja-meja mereka masing–masing karena guru pelajaran berikutnya sudah datang.

"Tapi, sejauh ini dia tidak melakukan hal yang buruk padaku." bisik Naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Naruto mendapatkan tugas untuk membersihkan kelas. Butuh waktu lama untuk membersihkan semuanya sendirian. Akhirnya Naruto selesai membersihkan semuanya, gadis pirang itu kemudian keluar dari gedung sekolah dan melihat Sasuke berdiri menyandar di gerbang sekolah. Ternyata pemuda raven itu menunggunya.

"Apa sudah selesai?"

"Kau menungguku? Sejak kapan?"

"Itu tidak penting. Ayo pergi"

Sasuke mengatar Naruto pulang dan disepanjang perjalanan Sasuke hanya diam saja. Naruto pun tak tahu harus membicarakan apa. Mendadak lindahnya terasa kaku.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka melewati kedai ramen.

"Tidak." ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum

"Hn."

Kriuuuk!

Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam. Itu suara perut Naruto. naruto memealingkan wajahnya, malu. Perut sialan, rutuknya.

Naruto melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya. "Sepertinya aku lapar." ucapnya sembari memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu, tapi karena ada darah Uchiha yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Hanya semnyuman kecil yang terpatri dibibir si bungsu Uchiha itu.

" Ayo makan." ajak Sasuke

"Baiklah! Apa aku bisa makan yang banyak?" tanya Naruto dengan semangat, tapi melihat pandangan Sasuke yang tanpa ekspresi dia kembali tertunduk.

"Maaf!"

Untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke menahan tawanya dan memandang Naruto yang masih tertunduk. Lalu dia menggapai tangan Naruto dan membawanya ke dalam kedai.

"Makanlah sampai kamu benar-benar merasa kenyang"

"Benarkah?"

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum.

Naruto tertegun sejenak saat melihat Sasuke tersenyum padanya. Ternyata senyumnya manis juga, pikir Naruto.

Pelayan datang memberikan pesanan mereka, dan Naruto berhasil menghabiskan 3 mangkuk ramen. Sasuke hanya diam saja melihat Naruto makan begitu lahap. Pemuda itu mengaduk jus tomat miliknya.

"Kau suka ramen?" tanya Sasuke

"Ini makanan favorit-ku." jawab Naruto dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan ramen.

"Begitu ya."

Selesai makan, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah Naruto. "Terima kasih karena kau sudah mentraktirku makan ramen."

"Hn"

"Ah! Rumahku sudah sampai." Mereka berjalan kearah rumah Naruto.

"Ne, Sasuke. Bagaimana caraku untuk membalas kebaikanmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau ingin tahu?"

"Ya."

"Kemarilah." Perintah Sasuke

Sasuke menyuruh Naruti mendekatkan telinganya, Naruto pun menurut, berharap ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan Sasuke, ternyata tidak. Dia malah mencium bibir Naruto. Naruto terkejut dan mematung, itu adalah ciuman pertamanya.

"Sepertinya itu cukup." ucap Sasuke lalu melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu! Itu, kau. Arah rumahmu dimana?" tanya Naruto

"Di Ginza" ucapnya lalu kembali berjalan.

"Itu kan berlawanan arah dari sini. Kenapa dia mau mengantarku sejauh ini?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi di sekolah Naruto sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. "Naruto, rambutmu lembut sekali, pasti kau merawat rambutmu dangan sangat baik." ucap laki-laki jabrik bernama Kiba yang tampak asyik memegang-megang rambut pirang Naruto.

"Jangan berlebihan, baka! Dan jangan menyentuh rambutku, kau membuatku risih." Bentak Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja, seperti petir datang di siang bolong, Sasuke datang dan memotong rambut yang dipegang oelh Kiba itu. Semua siswa yang ada di kelas itu menatap Sasuke horror sedangkan Naruto pingsan karena rambutnya dipotong.

Di ruang UKS

Naruto menangis sesugukkan karena rambutnya pendek sebelah.

"Siapa dia?! Seenaknya saja memotong rambutku! Dia benar-benar iblis!" umpat Naruto.

"Maaf!"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah muncul di balik tirai. Mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang tempat Naruto berada. Pemuda itu memeluk Naruto. "Maaf!" ucapnya lirih.

"Maaf, jika perbuatanku menyakitimu. Aku hanya tak suka ada orang lain yang menyentuhmu, termasuk rambutmu. Kau milikku, dan hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu." ucap Sasuke posesif.

"….."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukkannya dari tubuh Naruto. Menyeka jejak air mata dari pipi chubby Naruto. "Lagipula, aku lebih suka melihatmu dengan rambut pendek." ujar Sasuke.

Keesokkan harinya…

Di sekolah Naruto merasa tidak nyaman, apalagi rambutnya sudah dipotong pendek. Walau sebenarnya dia melakukan untuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" panggilnya saat mereka bertemu di tangga sekolah. Naruto ingin menunggu reaksi Sasuke, apakah dia senang dengan rambutnya yang sekarang.

Sasuke terkejut melihat rambut Naruto yang sudah berubah menjadi pendek, Naruto jadi salah tingkah. "Ini aku lakukan bukan karena kau yang minta, tapi aku malu harus ke sekolah dengan rambut yang pendek sebelah." ucap Naruto cepat

"Hn." gumam Sasuke kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto, gadis itu merasa kecewa melihat reaksi Sasuke.

Tenten berlari seperti orang gila, menghampiri keempat temannya yang lain. Sakura mengernyit bingung. "Atur dulu napasmu, baru bicara Tenten." sarannya.

"Teman-teman, kalian tahu. Aku tadi melihat Sasuke si iblis itu dengan cewek di taman." ucapnya. "Aku merasa jika Sasuke sudah mendapatkan mangsa yang baru." Lanjut Tenten sambil melihat kearah Naruto.

"Naruto, apakah kau sudah putus dengan Sasuke?" tanya Ino spontan, merasa kasihan dengan Naruto.

"Memangnya siapa yang berpacaran dengannya?" tanya Naruto mencoba menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja, Naru? Kau tidak disakiti oleh Sasuke 'kan?" tanya Hinata dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkan, apa yang kukatakan. Dia itu berbahaya. Kau pasti sudah dipermainkan olehnya, lalu dia bosan denganmu dan kau dicampakkan." ucap Sakura tanpa peduli bahwa ucapannya bisa menyakiti perasaan Naruto.

"Kau jangan bicara seenaknya, Sakura! Lagipula siapa yang dipermainkan siapa?" bentak Naruto kemudian berlalu pergi keluar dari kelasnya.

Sakura terdiam, menyesali ucapannya itu. Gadis pinky itu memukul-mukul pelan bibirnya. "Mulut sialan." runtuknya.

"Kau menyakiti perasaannya, forehead." sindir Ino.

"Aku tahu itu."

"Lain kali kau harus menjaga ucapanmu, Sakura." sambung Tenten

Naruto berjalan gontai disepanjang koridor sekolah. Perkataan Sakura masih terngiang-ngiang dibenakknya. Kata-kata dipermainkan, dicampakkan membuat hati Naruto merasa sakit. Apa benar Sasuke mempermainkanku? tanyanya.

Naruto mencari Sasuke dan menemukan sosok itu tengah duduk sendirian di bangku taman belakang sekolah.

"Sasuke!" panggil Naruto. Sasuke bangkit dan melihat Naruto yang sudah berlinang airmata. "A-apa, apa benar aku hanya mainanmu saja?" tanya Naruto bergetar.

Sasuke hanya diam melihat tangisan Naruto dengan datar. "Sasuke! Jawab aku, apa benar aku hanya mainanmu saja?"

"Dari awal aku sudah katakan, bahwa kau adalah mainanku. Kenapa kau bertanya lagi?"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, airmatanya mengalir semakin deras. "Brengsek! Aku benar-benar membencimu, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto kemudian berlari meninggalkan pemuda raven itu yang tengah memandangi kepergiannya dalam diam.

Hati Naruto merasa ditusuk-tusuk jarum, selama ini Naruto berpikir jika Sasuke merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Naruto pikir Sasuke menyukainya, ternyata dia salah. Dia hanya dianggap sebagai mainan saja oleh pemuda brengsek itu.

"Naruto!"

"Kiba, ada apa?"

"Kau, jangan lagi dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke. Dia orang yang sangat berbahaya. Sudah banyak gadis yang menangis karenanya. Kau tahu Naruto, aku selama ini sering memperhatikanmu dari jauh."

"Kiba, apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku menyukaimu, Naruto"

"Apa!"

"Ya, selama ini aku menyukaimu. Tapi karena aku melihatmu bersama Sasuke, aku jadi tidak berani mengatakannya. Naruto, kau bersedia menjadi pacarku?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak, mengingat Sasuke yang sudah menyakiti hatinya, Naruto mengambil keputusan bahwa dia bersedia berpacaran dengan Kiba.

"Baiklah!"

"Benarkah? Aku senang sekali. Kalau begitu sepulang sekolah nanti, aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan." ujar Kiba girang.

"Kemana?"

"Rahasia." Jawab Kiba seraya tersenyum. "Aku harus kembali ke kelas, Naruto. Jaa."

"Jaa."

Kiba sudah menunggu Naruto di gerbang sekolah. Naruto menghampirinya, berharap Sasuke ada disana, tapi dia tidak terlihat. Gadis itu mendengus geli. Tidak mungkin dia ada disini, batinnya.

"Ayo Naruto." ajak Kiba

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto

"Lihat saja nanti, kau pasti akan terkejut." ujar Kiba sedikit ambigu

Kiba membawa Naruto kesudut kota yang cukup sepi, perasaan Naruto mulai tidak enak. Saat Naruto berjalan lebih cepat dari pada Kiba, dia menoleh ke belakang dan tidak mendapati Kiba disana, melainkan segerombolan laki-laki yang pernah mengejarnya tempo hari.

"Kalian! Mau apa kalian? Mana Kiba?"

"Dia sudah mendapatkan bayarannya, karena sudah berhasil membawamu kesini."

Jadi, Kiba hanya pura-pura.

Sial!

Dia mulai ketakutan.

"Kami sangat menunggu kesempatan ini, kesempatan dimana penjagamu itu tidak ada bersamamu."

"Penjaga? Siapa penjagaku?"

"Hahahah, jadi kau tidak tahu kalau selama ini kau aman karena dia selalu ada di dekatmu. Kami jadi tidak bisa menghajarmu. Tapi sekarang dia tidak ada, jadi bersiap-siaplah."

Mereka mengepung Naruto, sedangkan Naruto mulai menangis. Dia baru menyadari satu hal, bahwa selama ini Sasuke menjaganya, dia selalu aman dari mereka karena Sasuke menjaganya. Terbayang kembali saat-saat Sasuke menunggunya di sekolah, Sasuke yang selalu mengantarnya pulang.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke." lirih Naruto.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kesakitan dan terjadi perkelahian. Naruto mengangat kepalanya dan melihat Sasuke sudah berkelahi. Mereka yang ada disana merasa takut dan kalah.

"Sudah kukatakan jika dia adalah mainanku, kenapa kalian berani menyentuhnya?"

"Maaf, maafkan kami."

"Ayo kabur!"

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto. Menggendong Naruto ala bridal style. Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. Mendadak, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, meanatap wajah Sasuke yang berada diatasnya. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanyanya.

"Kebetulan lewat." dusta Sasuke, dia tak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Naruto jika dia mengikuti gadis itu sejak jam sekolah sudah usai. Firasatnya mengatakan jika gadis pirang itu dalam bahaya, dan ternyata firasatnya terbukti benar.

Sasuke membawa Naruto ke taman, tempat dimana dia dan Naruto bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Karena kamu adalah malaikatku. Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti atau pun membuat malaikatku menangis." jawab Sasuke dengan raut wajah serius

"Apa? Malaikat! Jangan bercanda! Aku ini bukan malaikat, Sasuke."

"Kau ingat, saat kau meminta tolong padaku sambil menempelkan kedua telapak tanganmu? Aku melihatmu seperti seorang malaikat yang sedang berdoa."

"Dan aku melihatmu seperti seorang iblis yang siap memakanku." cibir Naruto

"Benarkah? Jadi, jika aku memakanmu saat ini, apa kamu akan melawanku?"

Naruto mencerna kata-kata Sasuke, memakan? Apa maksudnya?

"Apa maksud…" kata-kata Naruto terputus karena Sasuke sudah menawan bibir ranum itu dengan bibirny. Sasuke menciumnya lebih lama.

"Kau akan terus menjadi mainan dan malaikatku. Apa kau mengerti?" tanya Sasuke

Naruto seperti terhipnotis oleh sepasang mata kelam milik Sasuke, dan Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, Sasuke kembali mencium bibir gadis pirang dihadapannya, melumatnya, mengisapnya. Sedangkan Naruto, gadis itu hanya bisa pasrah akan perlakuan Sasuke, menikmati setiap sapuan lidah terlatih Sasuke dimulutnya.

The End

Kritik dan saran diterima, monggo tinggalkan jejak di kolom review.

Hehehe…

Mind to review?


End file.
